


physical

by likecharity



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate!sex in the changing rooms. Set during 'Poison Ivy', just before the hockey game. Seriously, this is just porn. Basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	physical

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://sapphire-magick.livejournal.com/17004.html), where [sapphire_magick](http://sapphire_magick.livejournal.com) pointed out a hickey on Serena's neck during the hockey fight scene. ;)

"Blair!" shrieks Serena as her best friend grabs her by the hips and pushes her backwards into a shower cubicle. "What are you doing? We're going to be late!"

Blair slams the shower door shut behind them and a second later, they hear the last of the girls in their gym class filing out of the changing rooms, door swinging shut behind them.

" _Blair_ ," Serena tries again, narrowing her eyes. She tries to sound as calm as possible. "If you want to talk about this, I'm all ears, but can we at least wait until after class? It's--"

She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence because her mouth is suddenly full of Blair's tongue, and she's slammed up against the shower wall, Blair's body pressed hard against her. She's kissing her fiercely, their teeth clacking, and when Blair finally lets her go, Serena just lets out a sort of gasp and wipes her mouth.

Blair's already in her kit -- tight polo-shirt, short little red skirt skimming her thighs, but Serena was only half-way through getting dressed when Blair accosted her like this, and all she's wearing is her blouse, tie and underwear. Blair grabs her tie, now, winds it round her fist, and pulls Serena forwards, smashing their mouths together once again before Serena even has a chance to recover.

And then she's dragging her lips across Serena's neck, and Serena feels like she must have lost the power of speech because if she hasn't, then why isn't she asking Blair what the _hell_ she thinks she's doing? Sure, they've done this before, but only a couple of times, when they were _drunk_ , and Blair wasn't _furious_ with her.

Suddenly Blair starts sucking on the skin of her neck, and Serena makes that gasping sound again, cursing herself inwardly, and she scrabbles at Blair's shoulder, grabbing at her shirt. Blair slaps her hand away, and Serena slaps her too, managing to grab hold of her wrist. But then Blair reaches out with her other hand, pushing up Serena's blouse and shoving her hand underneath it, and Serena's mouth falls open.

" _What are you doing?_ " she manages to hiss, finally able to speak again.

Blair shakes her arm free from Serena's now loose grasp, and reaches around to Serena's back to unhook her bra. "That's funny," she says calmly, a smirk across her lips, "I would've thought you'd have guessed by now. What with all your _experience._ "

Serena feels a surge of anger through her, and she tries to grab Blair and push her away, but Blair's got a surprising amount of strength in her tiny little body, and she holds Serena still. She presses against Serena, hips holding her in place, and grabs at her breasts, lips going to her neck again, licking and sucking at the tender skin there. Serena squirms, and Blair pinches a nipple, _hard_ , and that's _it_. Serena lifts up a leg, starting to wrap it around Blair's own legs, and Blair giggles softly into her ear.

"There you go," she murmurs, and Serena can practically _feel_ the smile against her skin. "Knew you wanted this. Slut."

Serena's barefoot, so the kick doesn't have quite the effect she wants, but she brings her heel quickly into the back of Blair's knee and Blair buckles, giving her just enough time to slip aside and pin Blair against the wall.

Blair's seething, glaring at her, and now it's Serena's turn to smirk as she holds her there, hands curled round her shoulders. Blair reaches for her again, and Serena grabs her hands, throwing them up above her head and pushing them against the tiles.

She has no idea when _kissing_ someone became a way of letting out your anger towards them, but she does just that -- tilts her head and leans in and presses her lips to Blair's parted, waiting ones. She kisses her like she hasn't kissed anyone since -- well, since _Nate_ , and the realisation of that makes her shudder, and it's almost like Blair _knows_ she's thinking about him because she chooses that moment to fight free of Serena's grip round her wrists and thrust a hand down between Serena's thighs.

"Blair," Serena gasps out against Blair's lips, and all she gets is another smirk in return as Blair pushes her hand down the front of her panties. " _Blair_ ," she says again, louder this time.

"Oh, you're begging now?" Blair sneers. She grins -- that scary Blair grin, all teeth, and Serena knows it far too well -- as she runs her fingers down Serena's slick folds. Serena can't help but blush. "You're _wet_ ," Blair says, almost gleefully, sliding her fingers clumsily across Serena's cunt. "You're liking this and you _know_ it."

Serena grits her teeth and stares up at the ceiling, just to avoid looking Blair in the eye. Her cheeks are burning and she can't help it; she _is_ wet and she can feel herself practically throbbing against Blair's fingers, Blair's _annoyingly still_ fingers, and she's not going to say anything, she's not going to move, she's not going to let Blair win this --

She can't do it. Her hips buck forward almost of their own accord, and the palm of Blair's hand rubs her clit, and she whimpers. _Fuck._

Blair grins again. "Oh, Serena. No self control," she says, teasing, taunting. But then her voice is harsher, her mouth set, and she carries on -- "Is that why you couldn't keep your fucking slutty hands off _my boyfriend_?"

At these last words she pushes a finger suddenly inside Serena, and Serena's hips jerk again, her knees going weak, back slipping against the wall. Blair's finger slides deeper, to the knuckle, pushing, then dragging, in and out, and Serena scrambles desperately for something to grab hold of, but all there is is _Blair._ She manages to resist for about four seconds, but then Blair's palm is against her clit again, moving with the thrust of her finger, and Serena swears and grabs at Blair's waist, fingers hooking into her belt, holding onto her for dear life.

When a second finger slides in alongside the first Serena swears again, _fuck_ and _Blair_ spilling out of her mouth, and Blair dips her head, nipping at her collarbone.

"Shut up," she hisses. "D'you _want_ the whole school to know you're getting fucked in the changing rooms?"

Serena bites her lip as Blair's fingers work faster.

"You probably do," Blair mutters. "Want everyone to know what a whore you are."

Serena feels the anger flooding back from wherever it had disappeared to and been replaced by pleasure, and she shoves her hand under Blair's skirt, yanking down her shorts and pushing her panties aside. Blair cries out but quickly quietens herself, and Serena grins as she presses her fingers to the wet heat of Blair's cunt.

"I'm not the only one who's _wet_ ," she whispers, fingertips gliding over the smooth skin, and when she slides a finger inside it's tight, and so hot and slick that she almost forgets that they're fighting. Blair's fingers are curling inside her and her palm is still rubbing against her clit in that _perfect_ rhythm and Serena can feel her orgasm twisting through her body, getting closer and closer.

She's missed Blair, missed her _so much_ , and even though she knows Blair's still mad at her and this is really fucked up and they're so, so going to be late for hockey, it's worth it all to be this close to her again, to have her body up against her, to be able to smell her and touch her. She strokes a stray, sweaty strand of hair behind Blair's ear, but Blair responds with a biting kiss that leaves Serena's lips aching, and Serena grabs at Blair's chest, fingers tightening round one of her breasts and _squeezing_.

Blair clamps her lips shut, but she's trembling, thighs pressing against Serena's hand, and Serena starts fucking her faster, harder, her finger sliding and stroking and searching as her palm presses against Blair's clit, until Blair is slumped against her, sucking on her neck again just to keep quiet.

"Serena," Blair moans suddenly, so quietly that Serena only just hears it, the word groaned against her neck, and it's hearing this that makes Serena come, clenching around Blair's fingers and pulling at her hair.

She tries to recover quickly, turning Blair around and pressing her against the wall again, and she tries to find her rhythm again but she's dazed and weak now, and Blair's so close that it doesn't seem to matter -- she just thrusts, pushes, rubs, her hand wet and hot between Blair's legs. Blair's fingernails are digging into her waist, and she's breathing so heavily that Serena knows it won't take much --

She drags her hand, twisting her finger and pressing the heel of her hand to Blair's clit, and then Blair's gasping, grabbing madly at the tiles for something to hold onto.

Suddenly the shower bursts on, freezing cold water spraying down across the cubicle. Serena leaps out of the way but the water's already gone right through her blouse, and she swears, seeing Blair's hand clutching at the knob.

Blair ducks out of the way, smoothing down her hair and skirt. She's perfectly dry as she reaches out to push the shower door open. "Oops," she smirks, voice dripping with sarcasm. " _Sorry._ "

Serena turns the knob again and looks down at her blouse clinging to her skin. Blair's already at the door by the time Serena's out of the shower and rummaging through her bag for her gym clothes.

"You should probably get dressed quickly, Serena," says Blair, grinning as she stands in the doorway. "You wouldn't want to make a _habit_ of this 'being late' thing, now, would you?"

The door slams shut and Serena's left alone in the changing rooms. She catches sight of herself in a mirror as she's pulling off her wet clothes, and she sighs, rubbing at a hickey on her neck. _This'd better be over now,_ she thinks crossly, pulling on her skirt as quickly as she can.

She doesn't know that Blair's got another form of fighting ready for the field.  



End file.
